


Stay

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on Tumblr of Darcy reacting to Loki's death. Short prompt drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

He took his last breath and collapsed in her arms. People ran in terror from the mass destruction he had caused. Sirens blared. People screamed. Darcy could hear the sound of SWAT and SHIELD cars pulling up behind her. It was all background noise to his last breath as he suddenly stilled. Everything stopped and nothing felt real anymore.  _Nothing_  would feel real anymore.

She didn't realize tears were streaming down her face until they dropped down onto his forehead, rolling down the curve of his face. He looked like he was sleeping. He could have been sleeping.

Without warning, reality fell back in full force. She was pulled upward from behind her, Loki slipping from her arms. She immediately panicked and struggled, trying to evade her coworkers she perceived as captors.

"I'm sorry Agent Lewis, but you'll have to leave. We have to take the body back to headquarters."

Loki had been her captor. She thought she never wanted it until now. Until this very second where she had absolutely  _nothing_. To hell with freedom! She knew what she wanted and now it was meaningless. What she wanted didn't even  _exist_  anymore.

Darcy screamed and writhed in the agent's arms, using her entire body to force herself from the man's arms.

"Someone handle Lewis, we have work to do."

Her boots scraped across the sidewalk, being pulled further and further away from Loki. She could now see the pool of blood seeping out from under his body. She let out a painful agonizing scream at the sight and felt her knees give out from behind her. As she dropped, the agent lost grip of her.

"Loki!" Darcy screamed as she scrambled to her feet, running back to his side. She was just reaching his fallen form when she was scooped up back again. "NO!" She thrashed. She  _needed_  him. This couldn't be happening. He was just fine the night before. The night he said this would be the final day of battle. The night where Darcy laughed and told him to break a leg.

What would she do if she could have him now? What would she do if she was even  _able_  to be in his arms? What would she tell him?

Anything.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't tell him anything now.

Darcy looked down at her hands.

The blood was gone.

"Asshole." She breathed as she relaxed in the agent's arms, closing her eyes as a small smile slid across her face.

"What? Hey!" An agent shouted in the midst of the chaos. "It was a doppleganger! He tricked us again!"

Loki was alive.


End file.
